Soul Vacancy
by SkittleFlavoredGleek
Summary: Aria is a tough girl. She grew up needing to be. Not really letting anyone know the real her besides her weapon Drakon, what will happen when she meets another hallow soul? Can they both repair what's been torn or will someone crumble from their soul vacancy?
1. Chapter 1

_Los Angeles, California- two years ago_

"It's twenty to get in," said the tall, burly man who had the current title of bouncer. Aria looked up at his with her bright eyes. He was a good foot and a half taller than her, maybe more.

She took out the twenty with ease, as if she was used to intimidating bouncers giving her the evil eye. Even at twelve, Aria looked much older. She knew which clubs didn't card girls, and she knew which clubs didn't card runaways.

And she was a runaway. As soon as she stepped inside of the old warehouse, the sudden beats of unknown techo music. The smell of alcohol wafted up her nose, along with the smells of teen spirit and body odor. The walls were draped with black velvet, making it look like dark water was echoing across the room.

This wasn't Aria's usual scene, but a couple of "buddies" invited her for a free drink. Even though she still had nine years before she was able to drink legally, she didn't care, and she never really drank it. Free drinks equal free food.

Plus, sometimes the music was good."Hey babe," a voice from beside her slurred. He looked around fifteen or maybe seventeen with a slight build, but he rank of beer. He put his arm around her and she quickly shoved it off.

"No-"she said, but was cut off by his words."Aren't you that one chick who helped Alfonso break into that store?" She snorted in return, crossing her arms again. "Aren't you that jerk who got drunk and decided to hit on girls that clearly don't like him?"

He narrowed his brown eyes, trying to level out with Aria. But when she needed to, she had the eyes of a pit bull, with the attitude to match.

"Hey, c'mon pal, leave the pretty lady alone."Another voice called, and one that sounded like he didn't know what alcohol was. A tall boy with brown hair walked beside Aria, throwing his arm around her. It seemed in more of a protective way, but still made Aria shiver is displeasure.

The other boy blinked, but said brown headed boy sighed and shook his head. "C'mon, beat it," said the brown headed boy, giving the other guy a shove and then began to walk away, taking Aria with him. A couple of steps later, Aria broke out of the guy's reach.

He gave her a lofty smile."What?" he asked, shifting his weight. "I'd say thanks, but I didn't need the help." Aria said, crossing her arms over her chest for the third time. The boy sighed and raked his hand through his hair, lifting it up enough to reveal a long, spirally dragon tattoo.

"I saw a pretty lady in trouble, so I helped. I usually don't get 'thank you's, sweet cheeks. Usually they reward me another way," he winked his crystal blue eyes and smiled. His smile was a little less pervertish than ones that Aria's seen before, but she still didn't like it.

"And if you think I'll-" the boy shook his head, making stray pieces of his hair fly about."No, chick. Really." Aria gave him a disbelieving look and turned away, not bothering to look back.

Besides, she wasn't here for him, nor will she ever be. She was here for Alfonso, who offered her some drinks and food, along with a small, regular price."Wait!" the boy yelled. Aria moved swiftly through the tall crowd of teenagers until she reached the bar area.

"No."The barkeep quickly said, not even looking up from his clear glass that he was cleaning."I'm here for Alfonso," she said, raising her voice above the now hip hop music.

The barkeep grunted and nodded towards a side door that was partially covered with the black velvet curtain. Unnoticeable when drunk, and almost as invisible when sober. The perfect place. "Thanks," she said, then scurried over to the door.

Her being thin, it was easy for her to make her way inside without knocking the curtain down. Once the black door shut behind her, she was greeted by a well-lit area with grey walls, blue couches, and a mini-bar in a far corner. There were two hallways: one to her right and one to her left.

"Of course it's a hide-and-go-seek game to him," she muttered to herself, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets. She began to close her eyes, and exhaling. Vibrant colours of the souls in the club were all dancing vividly behind her. Only a few souls really stood out, which were the souls of meisters or weapons.

Alfonso was a weapon with a bright orange soul. It had a small 'X' on it's hat, like in real life. She followed it, casting out all other souls she didn't want to bother with.

Turning to her left, Aria quickly saw several more rooms that led to other places unknown. She saw his soul in the room down at the end. Once she knocked on the door, two well-built men quickly answered it.

Aria's known Alfonso for a whole two years, and she's never seen these two men. Their vibes were creepy, and Aria was a bit afraid to see what souls lie beneath them.

Through a small gap between the guys was Alfonso. His striped fedora hat was tilted to the left, as usual, and the noticeable 'X' was showing proudly."Hey kid," he greeted."These are my friends Bill and Carl."

"Carl," said the one with the crooked teeth."Bill."said the other, who was more stockier than his friend Carl. Alfonso patted them on their backs dearly, as if they were old friends."You see, Aria, in the business world you have to do things that you don't like. I don't like conversing with Al Capone, but I've got to,"

"For business sakes," Carl agreed, grinning. Alfonso nodded, and took his hat off to reveal his stark orange hair."Listen, kid, business is business, and I've gotta let you go."

Aria stepped back, a bit shocked. This was her only source of income. She was twelve, for crying out loud! With her skills, the best she could do in Los Angeles was to be a defiant kid who worked with the mob.

But, like her life, everything was short lived. "And when he says "let you go", he means-"

"Let you go!" Bill suddenly transformed into a long, multi-pronged spear. Carl curtly caught him, and suddenly turned to Aria in such a swift motion that she could only mistake for a-"_Monster_," she yelped.

Flipping backwards, she had dodged the spear."Don't take it personally," Alfonso called, then shut the door to the room. Growling in frustration, Aria had no choice but to fight the almost-kishin eggs. The Monsters.

"C'mon girlie," Carl called, twirling his weapon."Come out and play!" And the room went a bright red colour from the energy of the weapon. Aria ducked behind a long couch and quickly decided to evaluate their souls. Carl's was a misty grey with crooked teeth, and Bill's was a fiery red with spiky hair.

Aria didn't know what to do. Without a weapon of her own, Aria usually resorted to fighting with her ghetto martial arts, but if she got anywhere close to Carl, Bill would have her in his soul wave, and his soul would easily take over hers.

"This isn't fun," Bill called out from his weapon form. "let's just take her and torture her," Carl huffed at his comment. While the two began to have idle chat, waiting for Aria to come out. Aria huffed, her mind racing.

There wasn't much that she could do. She was twelve, they were probably mid-twenties. They were buff and bronzy while she was thin and agile.

Maybe I can sneak out, she thought. Lots of dark patches here and there... Lots of places to hide and escape to."Well, her soul's a bit weird, but I bet it's tasty." Bill said.

"Well let's find out." Carl said. Not a second later the couch was smashed in half, stuffing flying everywhere."Eep!" Aria yelled, running away.

"Get her!" Bill hissed. Aria pushed herself farther and farther until she reached the black door. She twisted the handle, and suddenly she was pushed back and down onto her back.

She looked up. Standing there was the brown headed boy, a worried expression plastered over his face."You ok-"

"Hiya!" Carl yelled, swinging Bill fast. Aria jumped up like a cat and pushed the boy out of the way, and back into the hallway. "Score! We've got two souls now."Bill said. Carl licked his lips."We sure do, Bill."

Aria stood up, getting into a fighting position. No offense to the guy with brown hair, but she could now easily sneak out if he was to distract them."Hey kid," Aria said to the boy.

"You really want to help me?" He nodded and stood up, rubbing his head."Yeah, hold on." Blinking in confusion, Aria stepped back. Right before her very eyes, the brown headed boy transformed into a black-and-blue mace with what seemed to be water rushing around in it. The spikes were black, but the water was an electric blue.

Quickly, Aria grabbed him. In an instant she could feel their souls connecting. Smirking, she gripped him tighter."Now this fight seems fairer," Aria said proudly, leaning down for takeoff.

"Whatever," Bill murmured from his weapon form. In a flash, Aria propelled herself forward, towards the monsters."Ahh!" She exclaimed, swinging the blue mace. It raked against Carl's shoulder, and he jumped back.

"Dammit," he cursed, looking at his now bleeding shoulder. "Oh, now it's personal."Carl growled. "Well c'mon at us, big boy!" Yelled the guy, whose name Aria didn't know.

"Let's see what you're really made of."Aria shuffled her feet on the ground, getting a firmer grip, even if her shoes were combat boots. Carl jumped into the air, sucking the atmosphere up with him. The chilliness didn't effect Aria like he thought.

He jumped from the wall to the ceiling, shoving his feet up so it made holes. He was now swinging from the ceiling like a monkey, swinging his hammer in a circular motion, making a wind-tunnel.

"Ready?" Aria whispered to her new weapon."Oh, I've been ready." he responded cheekily. Aria jumped a couple of steps back, and then ran forward, swinging the mace.

The mace an the wind hammer collided roughly, making a huge spark of water and wind. Carl fell from the ceiling, and Aria was sent flying backwards. Hitting the broken couch, Aria and her weapon were perfectly fine, even though she was wet from the water.

"You're an elemental weapon?" She asked. In the clear energy-water in the mace, Aria saw his face."You don't know me, and I'm a complex guy," he answered.

"Well let's get this job done." Aria replied. Aria got up, water dripping from the ends of her hair and clothing to the floor, making a puddle. Carl was kneeling on the ground, coughing out water.

Dashing towards him, Aria lifted the mace, ready to strike. A couple of feet from him she turned on her heel, sticking her elbow out. She hit in straight in the gut, and then she swung the mace, taking him out completely.

Dropping the mace to the ground, the boy transformed back. Carl's remains were gone, and all that was left of him was his soul. Also dripping wet, the boy with the brown hair turned his head to the side and began to beat the water out of his ear.

"Well," he said."I'm Drakon. Just call me Drake or Draco," casually, he stuck his hand out. Sighing, Aria took it."Aria." he smiled. She didn't."We still gotta find Bill,"

Drake nodded then shaking his hair like a dog. Aria scrunched her nose up, turning her head away. "I think he's gone," Drake said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Aria replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and said,"Thanks, Drakon. I really needed the help and you came through."

Drake flinched at his name. "Please, just call me Drake. I hate my name." Aria shrugged her shoulders."Mkay," she replied.

"Well, I suppose I'm sort of your weapon now, right?" Drake asked, throwing his arm around Aria's shoulders. She quickly removed his arm."I suppose so. On one condition, though."

"Sure." Drake smiled. "Please don't touch me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day, Death City. _

"Aria!" Drake called, waking Aria up from her deep sleep. Aria blinked her green eyes lightly, trying her best to brush the sleep away with her hands. "God, I swear that you hibernate or something. It took me thirty minutes to wake you up."Drake said. Aria sat up in the big bed and looked around.

The room was a dark beige colour and the curtains were a vivid red, along with the comforter on the bed and the pillows. What was she doing in Drake's room? She patted her chest and her stomach and legs, making sure that she was wearing clothes.

Seeing her do all of that made Drake laugh."Seriously? Aria, you worry too much." Aria nodded and leaned back, using her left arm so support herself on the bed. "I guess so," she murmured, pushing her black bangs back with her right hand.

And suddenly, it hit her."Oh, my God! Draken Mesi, put on some freaking pants and shirt! I don't want to see you in your underwear!" That's when Drake really started to laugh. Aria covered her eyes, trying her best to refrain from looking at him.

Not that he was ugly or anything, it was quite the contrary; from working out so much he gained a six-pack, and he got stockier. His brown hair fell down to the back of his neck, and his bangs stuck out at the top.

"You must want some of this!" Drake exclaimed, jumping into his bed and climbing ontop of her. "Drake!" Aria yelled cheerfully, knowing good and well that he was playing. Sitting on her lower stomach, Drake reached down and pinned her arms over her head. His breath was hot against her face. He moved his knees, making her legs spread."Ready for this?" he asked, his hot breath hitting her ear.

Aria lazilly rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Really, Drake?" Drake laughed, shrugged, and got off of her."You're a lard-ass," Aria told him, poking his side. Drake faked a look of hurt."I'm gonna go take a shower before we go."Aria got up, letting the crimson comforter fall to the floor. She walked over to the dresser and got a blue towel and fling it onto her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll come!" Drake responded, jumping up. Aria ran to the bathroom door, opened it, and then locked herself inside."But we need to conserve water! Shower with a friend, and all!" Drake yelled."No way, Josè!" Aria said, smirking.

"First you deny my love and then you forget my name?" Drake asked, fake sobbing."Don't forget that I called you fat," said Aria, running the hot water. "That too! You hate me." Aria chuckled. Drake could be such a man-whore at times, but at least he had a sense of homour.

"Believe what you will," Aria told him. When the hot water was finally hot enough, Aria stripped down and got in. Today her and Drake were going to enroll at the DWMA: Death Weapon Meister Academy. Drake had talked her into going- since she really, really hated school- and he seemed really excited about it.

It was his dream to become a death scythe, or death mace, because it was tradition in his family. Aria didn't know much about Drake's past, but he seemed to be very traditional when it all came down to it.

After drying off Aria put the towel around her. Good thing it was a pretty big towel, because she had to walk all the way to her room, basically naked. There, Drake was waiting for her, his back to the door.

"Out."Aria said to him, wringing her hair."I picked out your outfit!" He turned, showing her a mini dress in neon coloured zebra print. Aria's jaw dropped. "Look, I don't know where you got that dress from, but I'm not wearing it! I will not look like a hooker!" Drake tsked at her, shaking his head.

"Get out. I'm changing."Aria told him, shoving him to the door."I'm making cereal!" he yelled before he was pushed out her room fully. Locking the door behind him, Aria turned.

Aria's room was different than Drake's room. Her room was normal, dull even. Living the first years of her teen life on the streets- and living in a really low-income household- Aria was used to simplicity at its finest.

The walls were a bare white, the carpet was an off-white, and the only really colour came from her wardrobe and her comforter, which was a neon green colour but had straight black lines going down it.

Taking off the towel she put on a green spaghetti-strapped tank top, a black vest with three buttons down the middle, ripped leggings, ripped shorts with green suspenders hanging down and a pair of layered combat boots, Aria was just about ready to go.

"We didn't have any Lucky Charms, so I made you a bowl of Frosted Flakes," Drake said when Aria walked into the kitchen. Aria nodded her head, thankful that he made her a bowl, and also thankful that he put on clothing.

Drake was wearing a black-and-blue striped jacket, a black-and-blue hat, and a pair of dark blue jeans with black undersides. His shoes were also black-and-blue. "We've got about thirty before the meeting," Aria said, then took a bite of her Frosted Flakes. After she swallowed, she asked "What do you wanna do?"

"We could explore the academy," Drake suggested. Aria shrugged her shoulders. School wasn't really her favourite place. Sure, she loved learning, but it was the socializing that got to her."I suppose," she said, agreeing with Drake.

"Great!" Drake exclaimed happily. Aria grunted in return and finished her cereal. Today wasn't even their first day, and she was already nervous.

Not that she'd ever admit to it, though.

-

"This place is huge."Was Aria's first opinion on the place. Drake nodded, a cocky half-smile on his place."I told you that you'd love it." But the thing is, Aria didn't really like it.

She was used to being able to escape at a moment's notice. Big places made her feel really small. But she nodded anyways. She didn't want her insecurities to hold Drake back from being what he wanted most in life: being a Death Scythe.

"I could do without all of these steps though," he commented, sighing."You work out everyday, so this shouldn't be too hard on you."Aria told him, rolling her eyes."I don't like climbing."

"Really? I thought all monkeys enjoyed climbing." Aria replied sarcastically, giving him a light smirk."Monkeys like climbing trees and- wait, no! I see what you were implying!" Aria giggled, covering her face with her hand.

Drake was sturdy when it came to manual labour, but he was a wee bit slow when it came to insults. "Took you a while. And since you wanted us to come, you have to get directions to this dude's room."

"I don't need directions! I have a good sense of direction."Drake said proudly, puffing out his chest and popping his collar."You- you know what? I'm not going to say anything sarcastic. Just get us to his room."

The duo walked into the DWMA, looking around like lost tourists. Children their age, older, and younger were scurrying around, laughing, talking, and some even reading.

"I could be at home reading," Aria puffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Drake lagged back a bit and caught pace with her. He smiled brightly and flung his arm around her shoulders."Where's the fun in reading when you have so many opportunities to make friends here?!"

Aria sighed to her left and rolled her eyes. She shrugged Drake's arm from around her."I don't socialize well, idiot." Drake gave her a small, hearty laugh."I bet we'll make friends. Ooh, let's ask that kid where Lord Death's room is!" Drake raced off ahead of her and to a girl with pink hair and tanish skin.

Aria just stood in her place and called out,"What ever happened to your amazing sense of direction?" Drake turned and gave her a smile before turning back to the pink haired girl."Is he your boyfriend?" a voice behind her asked.

"Hell no! He's my weapon, and my roommate." Aria answered, turning to face the voice. The girl who had asked the question was about an inch or two smaller than Aria, and her blond hair was up in pigtails. She was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform, but apparently the other's didn't embrace it like she did.

"Hee, I know about annoying weapons. I'm Maka, by the way."Maka stuck her hand out, which was covered by a white cotton glove with silver cufflinks. "Aria. And finally, someone who understands my pain!" Aria joked. Maybe making friends won't be a big deal here, she thought to herself.

"So what's your weapon doing talking to Kim?" Aria shrugged."Asking for directions to Lord Death's room, supposedly. He's probably just flirting around with her." Maka laughed and nodded."I could show you both to Lord Death's room if you want."

"That'd he great. Well, off to see the wizard." Aria and Maka walk down where Drake was, and Aria grabbed Drake by the collar."Call me!" he yelled, putting his thumb and pinky out like it was a phone.

"Did you get directions to something other than that poor girl's pants?" Aria asked, letting go of Drake's collar. Drake smoothed it out and replied,"Just because I'm talking to a girl doesn't mean that I want to sleep with her,"

"Sure. And I'm the Queen of Sheba," Aria replied sarcastically. Maka, who was a few paces ahead, looked back."It's nice to meet you-"

"Drake," Drake said, smiling. Maka shook his hand as well."What are you both here to talk to Lord Death about?" Maka asked. "Enrollment." Aria said simply. That's really all Maka needed to know.

Aria didn't tell random strangers everything; it wasn't some cliché meeting where you think someone new's your best friend and you spill your life story. No sir; not even Drake knew a lot about Aria.

The trio walked down long hallways, spilling mindless chatter to one another. Mostly about what their life here will be like. Apparently Maka had a weapon named Soul, whom Aria reminded Maka of. And then apparently Aria looked a bit like Maka's friend Tsubaki, but Aria didn't know if these were compliments or insults.

"Here we are," Maka said, pointing to the big red door with gold trimming."It was nice meeting you both; I guess I'll see you guys soon!" She waved goodbye and ran off into another direction."She was nice," Drake said, Aria nodding in agreement.

The long hallway into Lord Death's room was a bit... Odd. Aria had expected some medieval torture equipment and for it to be dark and murky.

It was the exact opposite: the walls were painted to represent the Nevada sky outside, revealing white clouds and a sky blue. The only thing some-what death-y were the scythes that hung from the rafters of the ceilings.

"Uh- Lord Death?" Drake called out, shoving his hands into his pockets, his thumb sticking out. "Over here!" A high-pitched voice rang out. Drake and Aria walked further down the long sky hallway until they got to a large stage.

The stage itself was red with very little black outlining. It was perfectly clean and straight, and further back there was a mirror outlined in gold.

Standing before that mirror was a man- or thing- who was about seven feet tall, wearing nothing but black, and its suit was shaped oddly.

"Hiya."said the being."I'm Lord Death." Aria stood there, awestruck. What. The. Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this one's so short...

_Last Names_

"So... Like... You're Lord Death?" Drake asked, tilting his head to the side."Yes, as I just stated a second ago," Lord Death walked-or hovered?- over and stood before them, casting a big shadow. Aria sniggered at Lord Death's answer; not that it was funny, but just because she didn't expect him to be so... Cool.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Draken Mesi and Aria Cináed." Aria shifted her weight at her last name; she didn't really like it. It wasn't that well known, but on the streets it was. How could they not know the Cináeds, the ones who had the whore of a mother and a druggie dad?

"Actually, Lord Death, I changed my last name to Mesi a while back. Personal reasons," she said a bit shyly. She didn't do well under the authoritative eye of a boss or a teacher: especially the 'dean' of her school. "So, you both are toget-"

"_Hell_ no!" Aria yelled suddenly, then shut her mouth. She expected Lord Death to throw her out for that, but he just laughed."What? I'm not good enough for you?" Drake asked, fake tearing."My, you two are quite a show. You'll get along great with the other kids here at the academy,"

"Thanks, sir."Aria said, looking down at her vest. She pulled on a loose string."Wait... We're allowed to stat?!" Drake smiled widely. "Really?" Lord Death nodded."Of course. Almost all applicants are accepted. But, Drake your tattoo..."

Drake's hand flew to his neck and he blushed a vivid scarlet."Sir, it's the sign of my clan. You should know that. They were one of the most loyal clans that served you."And then he did something that Aria never would have expected; he bowed to Lord Death.

Lord Death "hmm"ed and tapped his white face with his white glove."Yes, I do remember. Not many people left. But I'm forewarning you, Draken. The Star Clan's heir is here, and I don't want any trouble from either of you about it. No Star Clan or Ice Dragon Clan business here, got it?"

Drake's jaw tightened, his fists clenched by his side. Aria knew very little about his clan- she just now knew their name- and now there's rivalry between his clan and another's?"Listen, Drake, if this is too hard for you-"

Aria reached out to touch him sisterly on his shoulder, but he moved suddenly and said,"Look, I promise not to fight, Lord Death. He's probably my age or younger. Not like he was the one who killed my mum and dad, along with the rest of my clan."

Aria gasped. She knew that his parents were dead, but murdered? That was a whole different thing altogether."Hmm. Interesting. Well, you both start tomorrow, or today if you'll like. Class has just begun, after all."

"We'll start now!" Drake said excitedly. Aria seriously suspected him of being bi polar. Scratching the back of her head, she said,"Drake, can't we just wait till tomorrow?"

"Why? Today's a perfectly good day!" Lord Death clapped his hands together gleefully. "Wonderful! Now, go see Sid down near the front; he's the zombie. Nygus will escort you."

-

"Crescent Moon Class," Sid said, handing over some papers. Drake smiled at the zombie while Aria only nodded."Thanks, sir," she replied, walking away.

Nygus, a pretty woman with golden eyes and mummy wrap around her face, escorted them to class. Once she opened those doors, a few whispers arose from the students.

"Ah. Class, these are our newest students, obviously,"said the teacher with silvery white hair, grey eyes, and had stitch marks all over his body."Drake Mesi and Aria Mesi," Drake introduced. After Drake spoke, some of the girls giggled at their friends.

Aria rolled her eyes at them. Ugh."Nice to meet you. I am Professor Stein, but you can call me Stein. Now, there's a few seats empty besides Ox," Stein pointed to a boy with two long pieces of his black hair sticking out of his head.

Aria walked over soundlessly and sat, Drake on her heels. Aria was seated by the aisle, while Drake made a conversation with Ox. First day here and Aria was bored with the school.


End file.
